


Corners

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Charter really doesn't mind being cornered by a certain dashing rogue.





	Corners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amarmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmeme/gifts), [olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/gifts).



> I don't know much about this ship but shit I love a good F/F roguemance!!!


End file.
